21_playing_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
21 Playing cards Wiki
Welcome to the 21 Playing cards Wiki With the exception of Poker, Blackjack is the most popular card game. Equally well known as Twenty-One, the rules are simple, the play is thrilling, and there is opportunity for high strategy. In fact, for the expert player who mathematically plays a perfect game and is able to count cards, the odds are sometimes in that player's favor to win. Since the 1700's France passing WW1 to our times Blackjack is a very popular game, played in almost any Casino worldwide. There are two ways to play, one is the Casino variant, where the dealer is the casino and it is the "Permanent bank" and the other is the home version that allows the players to be dealers: "changing bank" Basics There are many variants of this game, like in special tables, joining decks, a lot of players, etc. But the basic rules are: Number of participants: Up to eight people can play. The dealer plays against up to seven players who play for themselves. The pack: The standard 52-card pack is used, but in most casinos several decks of cards are shuffled together. The six-deck game (312 cards) is the most popular. Objective: Counting any ace as 1 or 11, as a player wishes, any face card as 10, and any other card at its pip value, each participant attempts to beat the dealer by getting a count as close to 21 as possible, without going over 21. Shuffle: he dealer thoroughly shuffles portions of the pack until all the cards have been mixed and combined. Deal: When all the players have placed their bets, the dealer gives one card face up to each player in rotation clockwise, and then one card face up to himself. Another round of cards is then dealt face up to each player, but the dealer takes his second card face down. Thus, each player except the dealer receives two cards face up, and the dealer receives one card face up and one card face down. (In some games, played with only one deck, the players' cards are dealt face down and they get to hold them. Today, however, virtually all Blackjack games feature the players' cards dealt face up on the condition that no player may touch any cards.) Signaling: When a player's turn comes, he can say "Hit" or can signal for a card by scratching the table with a finger or two in a motion toward himself, or he can wave his hand in the same motion that would say to someone "Come here!" When the player decides to stand, he can say "Stand" or "No more," or can signal this intention by moving his hand sideways, palm down and just above the table. Cards: Cards 2-9 have that value. 10, Jack, Queen and King are 10. Ace: You decide if it counts as 1 or 10. Basic Strategy Engine Each blackjack game has a basic strategy, which is playing a hand of any total value against any dealer's up-card, which loses the least money to the house in the long term. An example of basic strategy is shown in the table below, and includes the following parameters. * Four to eight decks * The dealer stands on a soft 17 * A double is allowed after a split * Only original bets are lost on dealer blackjack Estimates of the house edge for blackjack games quoted by casinos and gaming regulators are generally based on the assumption that the players follow basic strategy and do not systematically change their bet size. Most blackjack games have a house edge of between 0.5% and 1%, placing blackjack among the cheapest casino table games. Casino promotions such as complimentary matchplay vouchers or 2:1 blackjack payouts allow the player to acquire an advantage without deviating from basic strategy. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse